Paradise
by AmaterasuCi
Summary: Quieres dejar de pretender que no te importa, me tienes harto con tu actitud, si todos sabían que tú la amabas, TU eras el único idiota que no quería darse cuenta-Grito furioso el rubio -Y quien te dijo que yo no estaba enterado de lo que sentía por ella-Respondió de una manera brusca.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise

Dando un suspiro y adentrándose en su departamento lanzo las llaves a la mesa, había sido un día largo, bastante para su gusto, no todos los días de tu vida llevas al aeropuerto a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida y como no sentirse desanimado si se iba por un tiempo aproximado de 6 años, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado que su amiga no fuera tan inteligente como solía serlo , le hubiese gustado al menos que el idiota ese se presentara , pero claro como su maldito orgullo y ego eran tan grandes que ocupaban el espacio de su cerebro en esa cabezota que tenia.

+Estoy en casa- anuncio, no es como si alguien le fuera a contestar, después de todo se encontraba solo en todo el departamento, o al menos eso suponía el.

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep

And dreamed of paradise

Paradise, paradise, paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She'd close her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she'd fly

Esa melodía, se le haría común, a no ser que la única persona que escuchaba esa canción en ese lugar se encontraba volando directamente al otro lado del globo, camino sigilosamente, cruzando la estancia, subiendo las escaleras, hasta la planta alta, la melodía provenía del baño principal, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio, era para reírse, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero no.

+¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te sucedió?

El moreno se encontraba bajo la regadera, con la ropa puesta, pero lo mas perturbarte es que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido en la habitación.

-Naruto… ella…ella se fue, me dejo, nos dejo-Dijo con voz entrecortada y temblorosa

+No Sasuke, ella no se fue, tu dejaste que se marchara-Espeto el rubio con coraje

Le dolía hablarle así a su mejor amigo, pero ambos en el fondo sabían que era verdad, no lo había visto así desde la perdida de los padres del moreno, tan…perdido

+Ven vamos, tenemos que ponerte algo seco, estas hecho un desastre- Trato de reír, pero no pudo

-Ella… dijo que esa canción la hacía sentirse bien, era una mentira, todo lo que me dijo ah sido una mentira!- Esta vez termino gritando y apartando de un manotazo a su amigo

+Ya basta! Maldito idiota, crees que eres el único que esta mal aquí? Ehh! Una de las personas que más quiero se fue al otro lado del mundo, pero claro debemos detener el mundo porque Sasuke cree que todo lo que le sucede es culpa de los demás, cuando todo, TODO, es gracias a su maldito orgullo y ego, ade…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, Sasuke le había asestado un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Naruto se doblase del dolor

+Jajaja-Rio ironico-Asi es como tratas de lavar tus culpas, pues adelante, empecemos porque yo también me siento culpable-Dicho esto golpeo a Sasuke en la mejilla. Una serie de golpes, patadas y demás se dio en la estancia de la casa, cuando ambos por fin habían terminado, se encontraban recostados en medio del suelo uno al lado del otro.

+Sabes necesitaba esto, Sakura-chan nos habría asesinado si nos encontrara así

-….

+¿Por qué no la detuviste? Si tu, si tu le hubieras dicho que no, ella estaría aquí

-Quieres callarte, fue su decisión-Espeto frio el moreno

+Si, pero..

-Basta, yo, yo … si ella quiso marcharse fue su elección

+Quieres dejar de pretender que no te importa, me tienes arto con tu actitud, si todos sabían que tú la amabas, TU eras el único idiota que no quería darse cuenta-Grito furioso el rubio

-Y quien te dijo que yo no estaba enterado de lo que sentía por ella-Respondió de una manera brusca.

Hola!

Bueno soy nueva en esta comunidad, si, como pueden notar amo el Sasusaku, Jaja, no es nada en especial lo que escribí, pero me gustaría saber si les interesa, de cualquier modo lo subiré, aunque sea una pésima escritora, creo que lo hago pura diversión.

Si es que alguien llega a leer, prometo que subiré la continuación cuanto antes, este se podría decir que únicamente fue un pequeño "Prologo" , por así decirlo.

Se despide Amaterasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son una creación de Masashi trama es enteramente mía.

Nota: La canción mencionada es del grupo Pendulum y su nombre es Watercolour.

Acotaciones

-dialogo-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Recuerdos-**

_-_-Y quien te dijo que yo no estaba enterado de lo que sentía por ella-Respondió de una manera brusca-Tú no sabes nada, NADA de mí-dijo mirándolo fijamente

+Te equivocas, se mas de lo que tú crees.-contesto seguro y determinado

-Pues si realmente sabes tanto de mi, debes saber que en este momento lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar con un perdedor como tú.-repuso recuperando su aire indiferente y despreocupado

+ ¡Joder! Y aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre te encierras en tu mundo, comienzo a creer que tu orgullo y ego han ocupado el lugar de tu cerebro.-Gruño el Uzumaki

-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo…solo vete.-lo último fue más un susurro.

+Ah! Pues a mi si me interesa lo que pienses tu de mi, sé que aunque no lo quieras admitir te duele, a mi me duele, por Dios no sé ni en qué momento se metió en nuestras vidas…

-¡Ya basta! No quiero escuchar nada más sobre ella en esta casa, y escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, para mi Sakura Haruno no existe, nunca existió.-Por segunda vez en la noche los ojos del moreno reflejaban ira, pero al mismo tiempo dolor

+ ¡Vaya! Pues lamento informarte que esta es su casa también, parte del apartamento es suyo, además de que en este lugar dejo la mayoría de sus objetos.-Comento sarcástico el rubio

-….

+ ¿Qué? Acaso se te olvidaba, Ja! Y se supone que el idiota aquí soy yo, no eres más que…¡Oye espera aun no eh terminado!

Pero no pudo continuar pues el moreno ya había salido del departamento dando un portazo.

+ ¿Qué nos paso?-pregunto al aire el rubio.

When I'm falling down  
Will you pick me up again?  
When I'm too far gone  
Dead in the eyes of my friends

(Cuando estoy cayendo  
¿Va a buscarme otra vez?  
Cuando estoy demasiado lejos  
Muerto a los ojos de mis amigos)

Will you take me out of here?  
When I'm staring down the barrel  
When I'm blinded by the lights**  
**When I cannot see your face  
Take me out of here [x4]

(¿Me lleva a cabo de aquí?  
Cuando estoy mirando por el cañón  
Cuando estoy cegado por las luces  
Cuando no puedo ver tu cara  
Sáquenme de aquí)

AlI believe and all I've known  
Are being taken from me back at home  
Yeah do your worst, when worlds collide  
Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise

(Todo lo que creemos y todo lo que he conocido  
Si va a tomar a mí de vuelta en casa  
Si no tu peor, cuando los mundos chocan  
Deje su colapso miedo, llevar una sorpresa)

Take me out of here

(Sáquenme de aquí)

Feed the fire  
Break your vision  
Throw your fists up  
Come on with me

(Alimentar el fuego  
Quiebre de su visión  
Lance sus puños en alto  
Ven conmigo)

_Tal parecía que incluso el mundo quería joderlo ese día, en ese momento le llego a la cabeza cierta frase que había escuchado hace tiempo "Cuando estas feliz disfrutas de la música, por el contrario, cuando estas triste, entiendes la letra", sonrió irónico, el pensando en esas idioteces._

+ ¡Hola Sasuke!

-Hmp, Deidara

+ ¿Y Naruto?, normalmente siempre se les ve juntos, además de que tú, no eres del tipo de salir a beber.

-No es que te importe lo que yo haga o deje de hacer

+ ¡Tranquilo!, supongo que discutieron, Jaja… con ustedes es tan normal, pero… ¿Cómo está Sakura?, escuche que obtuvo el mejor puntaje de la prueba, adema…

No pudo continuar hablando porque escucho como se quebraba un vaso, volteo y observo a Sasuke con la mano ensangrentada

-Ella se fue a Alemania-Espeto el moreno con voz neutra, si, como él lo predijo ese no era su día, diciendo esto dejo el dinero sobre la barra y salió.

+No cabe duda que los Uchiha, son un enigma.- Susurro para sí mismo el rubio

_Perfecto, PERFECTO, es que su día no podía mejorar mas, miro su celular, pasaban de las 1:00 am y para variar tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Naruto, decidió encaminarse a su departamento, en unas horas tenia entrenamiento, y Gai no era precisamente flexible, con los alumnos y sus problemas._

_Suspiro para sí mismo otra vez, tal vez Naruto tenía razón, si tan solo no lo hubiera arruinado todo, si tan solo….bueno ya no importaba, ella se había marchado, para estudiar, era una buena oportunidad, pero el sabia que el estudio solamente era una excusa barata, ella se había marchado para alejarse de él._

_Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa, SU CASA, donde, aunque le costara admitir, había pasado momentos buenos y malos, posiblemente más malos que buenos._

_Abrió la puerta, y como era de esperarse Naruto estaba en la sala dormido frente al televisor con su teléfono a un lado, sonrió para sí mismo, como era posible que existieran personas que soportaran su carácter, su humor, su sarcasmo, sus insultos y que aun más le consideraran un amigo y sonrió aun mas, porque a pesar de que era un bastardo en toda la extensión de la palabra había logrado ganar un buen amigo, más que eso Naruto era un hermano para él, aunque nunca se lo diría públicamente, y el rubio tenía razón, probablemente el era uno de los pocos que lo conocía a la perfección._

-Oye perdedor!- Llamo lanzándole un cojín

+Eh?! Oh! Tu grandísimo bastardo ¿Dónde estabas?, sabes las reglas, todos debemos de estar a mas tardar a las 12:00 de la noche en esta casa…

-Sí, si, como sea, deberías dormirte ya, en unas horas tenemos entrenamiento- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su habitación

+Sasuke tu mano está sangrando

-Vaya eres muy inteligente-respondió sarcástico-Ya lo limpiare mañana

+Sasuke… Yo lamento todo lo que dije esta tarde, lo que dices es verdad tal vez no te conozco del todo, pero se cuando algo realmente te duele, se que te duele que ella se halla marchado…

-Naruto! Ya para…si lo que dices es verdad, no quiero escuchar si quiera su nombre, ¿Vale?

+Pero Sasuke…

-… si lo que quieres escuchar es que me enamore de ella sí, si me enamore, y me arrepiento, yo… Yo se que tú la amas, la amaste desde un principio, no necesitaste tiempo para darte cuenta y te odio y me odio a mi aun mas por eso, siempre te sacrificas por los demás, para que ellos tengan su felicidad, tu…, tú la habrías hecho feliz-Termino de decir, evitando la mirada del rubio

+…No lo hice, porque por primera vez en muchos años te vi….feliz, aunque tú no lo demostraras abiertamente, sabía que te gustaba, y si para que tu recuperaras un poco de tu felicidad yo tenía que perder la mía, con gusto lo haría una vez y las veces que fueran necesarias.

-¿Por qué?

+Porque somos amigos, somos hermanos. Tú fuiste la primera persona que confió en mí, que me acepto a pesar de los errores que cometí, porque fuiste la primera persona que creyó en mí.- En ese momento el rubio se acerco a él y tomándolo desprevenido le abrazo, porque sabía que Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras, sabía que él se sentía pésimo, aunque no lo demostrase.

-Hn, no eres más que un idiota-respondió correspondiendo el abrazo del rubio-Gracias-susurro

+Bueno, hasta dentro de un rato bastardo!-Dijo el rubio rompiendo el abrazo y subiendo las escaleras _encaminándose hacia su habitación, definitivamente ese había sido uno de los días más largos de su existencia. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación, se quedo plantado frente a la habitación de ella, cualquiera diría que en ese departamento solo vivían 3 hombres, se rio de sí mismo, se había enamorado de ella casi al mes de conocerla, Sakura era "diferente" por decirlo de alguna manera, en el Instituto al que pertenecían más del 90% del alumnado eran hombres, por el tipo de especialidades con las que contaba este, aun así ella siempre destaco, pero no precisamente por ser la más hermosa, o la más educada, si bien era cierto que ella era una de las mejores de la clase, su actitud y apariencia estaban por debajo. No, no es que Sakura fuera fea, para nada, es solo que ella no se maquillaba ni nada por el estilo, como el resto de sus compañeras, o era muy educada, si bien no decía palabrotas ni nada por el estilo, sus mejores amigos eran hombres, y poseía un carácter bastante…Explosivo? Por decirlo de alguna manera. Su personalidad era lo que más le llamo la atención desde un principio, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba riendo, se acomplejaba con facilidad, mas aun cuando se comparaba así misma con alguna de las chicas de la clase, o de la escuela en general, pero siempre escondía todo eso, o al menos trataba, Sakura siempre fue un libro abierto para él, y estaba seguro que lo mismo era para Sasuke, podía reconocer cuando fingía._

_El y Sakura congeniaron verdaderamente rápido, parecían conocerse de toda la vida, sin duda era especial, le costó trabajo en ese entonces aceptarla como amiga, pero para su mal, ella y los chicos entablaron una amistad demasiado rápido, lo mejor y peor es que podías hablar con ella de absolutamente cualquier tema que se te ocurriera: de todo, absolutamente TODO._

_En un principio cuando ella se unió a su grupo de amigos Shikamaru, Lee, y Kiba , la habían aceptado al instante, parecía congeniar con todos ellos a la perfección, excepto por Sasuke, sus personalidades, gustos, aficiones, eran completamente opuestas, la mayoría de las veces Sasuke hacía comentarios sarcásticos hacia a ella, y Sakura por inercia le contestaba o al contrario a veces era ella quien comenzaba con los tratos despectivos hacia Sasuke, pero esa era su manera de demostrarse que se importaban._

_**Flash Back**_

_**+Woah! Sakura-chan, ese gato es malvado, creo que me quiere asesinar con la mirada-Espeto el rubio mirando al pequeño felino de pelaje negro al igual que sus ojos**_

_**-Ohh! Vamos Naruto, no molestes a Uchiha-Respondió tomando en brazos al gato**_

_**+Jajajajajajaa-exploto en risas el rubio-¡Escuchaste bastardo, se llama como tú! Y vaya que son iguales**_

_**¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el gato?- Pregunto tratando de encontrar paciencia**_

_**-Uchiha-Respondió ella sonriente**_

_**Hn. No eres más que una molestia-Dijo molesto y salió de la habitación**_

_**+Oye tu idiota! Ven aquí y discúlpate con Sakura-chan!-Grito el rubio**_

_**-Yo…, no importa Naruto, ya es tarde, me debo de ir, me despides del resto ¿vale?-Pidió saliendo del departamento a todo prisa**_

_**+Espera, Sakura-chan, te acompaño**_

_**Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde la pelirrosa ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Una semana después de eso y de que ella no le dirigiese la palabra al moreno e incluso le ignorara cada vez que el trataba de hacerle conversación, él le pidió disculpas, ella sonriente las acepto y todo continuo como si nada._

_Sé burlo, al recordar la semana en la que Sakura no había asistido al Instituto y él como "sutilmente" el Uchiha le había aconsejado-ordenado que fuera hasta su casa y le pidiera "una supuesta libreta de apuntes" que el necesitaba y que la "molestia" la tenia, obviamente Naruto fue y se encontró con que Sakura se encontraba enferma, cuando por fin consiguió que los padres de la pelirrosa lo dejaran verla, conversaron un rato y cuando el pregunto por el cuaderno del Uchiha, la pelirrosa le miro extrañada y le aseguro que ella no tenía ningún cuaderno de él, en ese momento tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Sasuke solamente quería asegurarse del estado de la pelirrosa, que ese mismo día sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en el momento que Sasuke "casualmente" le pregunto por su estado, el podría parecer idiota, es mas algunas veces le gustaba fingir que lo era, pero a el Sasuke no le iba a engañar, era obvio que todo lo que había hecho era para enterarse del estado de la pelirrosa, pero claro su orgullo no se lo permitía, a partir de ese momento comenzó a prestar más atención a la relación que llevaban Sasuke y Sakura, tal vez cualquier persona no habría notado las pequeñas-mínimas atenciones que tenia Sasuke con ella, o el cómo se molestaba cuando Sasori, un compañero de clase, se acercaba demasiado a ella, ya que según Sasuke, Sakura era demasiado ilusa e inocente por no decir idiota y no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente esperaba ese tipo._

_Pero lo que no le dejo duda alguna, fue la reacción que tomo el moreno, cuándo Sakura les había comentado a todos que Sasori le había pedido ser su novia, y que aun mas ella dijo que lo pensaría, las reacciones del grupo no se hicieron esperar, Lee y Kiba le dijeron que tal vez debía darle una oportunidad, Shikamaru dijo algo parecido a que era "problemático", y Sasuke se levanto furioso y se alejo, dando por excusa que en dos horas tenían examen y tenía que continuar repasando, además de que él no tenía tiempo para estar escuchando tonterías._

_En ese momento también supo que Sakura sentía algo más por él, y que al mismo tiempo ella no lo quería reconocer._

_**Flash Back**_

_**+Oye Sakura-chan tú... tú, a ti ¿te gusta alguien?-Pronuncio tan rápido como pudo**_

_**-…Sí, pero solo somos amigos, además de que el solo cree que soy una… una molestia-susurro**_

_**+El teme no cree que seas una molestia-Contradijo en seguida el rubio**_

_**-Naruto, lo sé por cómo me trata, además aceptémoslo yo jamás podría llegar si quiera importarle, no soy bonita ni nada por el estilo.**_

_**+Pero…-Trato de replicar**_

_**-¡Ya para Naruto!- alzo la voz- Solo somos amigos-susurro**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de ella, ellos era tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales, hasta cierto punto eso sonaría cliché, pero para su desgracia así era._

_La única diferencia es que el a diferencia de sus amigos, si aceptaba sus sentimientos y no se esforzaba por esconderse detrás de una capa de hielo como lo hacia el Uchiha o detrás de sonrisas como lo hacía Sakura, sabía que ese día probablemente había sido uno de los más largos para los tres y que Sasuke había hecho mucho al reconocer sus sentimientos frente a él, pocas veces el Uchiha se mostraba de esa manera, solo esperaba que todo terminara bien._

Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuo con su camino, se recostó y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

Les habla el capitán Tsukumo Hiashi , en breves momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Múnich, la temperatura exterior es de 16 grados. Durante el aterrizaje no se levanten, abróchense el cinturón y no desplieguen sus mesillas: no se quiten el cinturón hasta que el avión no se detenga por completo.  
Deseamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo, gracias.

Observo su reloj 18:09 , si sus cálculos no fallaban para esta hora en su hogar seria alrededor de medio día, suspiro para sí misma, no quería bajar del avión aun, estaba demasiado cómoda y abrigada, le habría gustado marcharse en situaciones diferentes, que si había llorado, claro lo hizo toda la noche antes , por lo que tenía que dejar , sus amigos, su familia, a…a él, aun le dolía todo lo que se dijeron en ese momento, sus palabras y su rostro inexpresivo, como si no le interesara nada de lo que ella decía, tal vez debía hacerse quitado desde un principio la idea de el cómo alguien más en su vida, por primera vez había roto su principal regla, de evitar todo contacto mas allá de la amistad con sus amigos, pero el… bueno él era el, especial y enigmático, pero a ante todo un buen amigo, siempre al tanto de los demás aunque aparentara que le importaba un rábano los demás, aun sentía los ojos vidriosos y el nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo recordaba, y podría jurar que había llorado durante todo el tiempo en el que se encontró dormida, pero ya daba lo mismo, realmente no le importaba que su compañero de asiento se hubiese molestado, se rio ante sus palabras, tal vez después de todo si era una molestia.

-Disculpe señorita, no es que me moleste o me incomode, pero me gustaría que me regresara mi brazo- al escuchar la voz alzo el rostro, frente a ella ,un chico que parecía de su edad le miraba divertido.

+Yo…yo –tartamudeaba-Lo siento mucho por favor discúlpeme-respondió-grito

-Jajajaja-rio sorprendido el muchacho-Tranquila cariño, no te voy a asesinar ni nada por el estilo.

+¿Cariño? Oye! no me llames de esa manera tu, tu chico sonrisa- deslumbrante-Se tapo rápidamente la boca al notar lo que había dicho, sabía que su cara para ese punto debía estar más que roja

-Jajajajajajaja, lo siento jaja , disculpa señorita, pero no se tu nombre así que encontré el término "cariño" más adecuado, pero ahora que me has regresado mi brazo, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Sai- y sonriente le extendió la mano

+Sakura- contesto dudosa

-Bueno al parecer somos los últimos que quedan dentro-Dijo al notar que el avión estaba vacío, tomo su maleta de mano y dando una última sonrisa- Hasta luego Sakura espero volverte a ver algún día.-dijo galante

+Si, como sea-respondió rápido la pelirrosa, evitando la mirada, ese idiota hablaba demasiado y con mucha confianza para su gusto

-Hmp, ¿Como sea?-sonrió para sí mismo-Pues como sea, hasta luego- y desapareció por la puerta.

Suspiro, al menos el encuentro con ese tal Sai había despejado un poco su mente, y ahora lo tenía claro, fue ella la que cometió el estúpido error de ilusionarse, no es como que Sasuke fuera un chico común, era todo en prodigio, inteligente, atlético, guapo, de una prestigiosa familia, podía tener a cualquier chica del Instituto , bien hecho Sakura, se dijo sarcásticamente, con razón tienes tan buen autoestima, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba dentro del taxi que la llevaría hacia el que sería su hogar por los próximos 6 años BERLIN - INSEL SCHARFENBERG era el nombre del Internado, todo cortesía de una beca que se le había otorgado, ya frente a él, lo miro escrupulosamente, parecía un Internado común y corriente, grandes jardines en el frente , con una estatua del fundador y los grandes edificios que se alzaban , eso sumado mas la temperatura que había en ese momento , todo parecía sacado de una película, rio de su propia comparación, sería una vida nueva, empezar prácticamente desde cero, pero debía intentarlo.

¡Hola! Otra vez soy yo, ¿Demasiado pronto?, espero que no.

Lamento mis "Horrores ortográficos" del prologo y posiblemente se me haya escapado uno que otro en este capítulo, quise… por decirlo de alguna manera, centrarme en los 3, tanto en la relación de amistad de Naruto con Sasuke, como de Sasuke con Sakura y de Sakura con Naruto.

De alguna manera se podría decir que este es el final al 100% del Prologo que tenía pensado desde un principio, espero no se decepcionen, trate de que la personalidad de Sasuke se adaptara lo más posible a lo que quería. X3

Espero les allá gustado, contestando:

**Alechanth**: Pues el que la historia fuera narrada por Sasuke, en un principio era mi idea, y trate de hacerlo, pero, lamentablemente cada vez que escribía algo desde su perspectiva no me gustaba para nada, trate de hacerlo, espero que no haya quedado tan mal, quería darle ese toque del arrepentido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que perdiera parte de su personalidad, no sé si me explico.

**Lian Kirito-kun**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu Review, me alegro de alguna manera el que te haya llamado la atención

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante

**vane-Namikaze: **Pues sí, digamos que esa es la idea central más o menos X3, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo, gracias, e igualmente si me necesitas, me encontraras por aquí.

Si a veces llego a cometer errores muy, muy feos, discúlpenme, pero soy completamente nueva en esta onda de escribir.

Otra cosa, gracias a los que me pusieron en sus alertas y esas cosas , espero que también les haya agradado el capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es enteramente mía. **

_**6 años más tarde**_

_**Viernes 13 de Abril del 2010, Alemania, Berlín**_

_**8:00 am**_

+ ¡Arriba dormilona!-Grito una no muy melodiosa voz, voz que en ese momento a la querida pelirrosa que se encontraba envuelta en sus mantas le hubiera gustado hacer callar- vamos, que es tarde.-prosiguió como si hablara con un niño pequeño

-¡Largo de aquí Ulrich Sai!-gruño la pelirrosa, lanzándole un cojín en plena cara y volviendo a acomodar las mantas que segundos antes habían sido tiradas por el pelinegro-, mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para aparecerte en mi departamento a estas horas y en un viernes-continuo gruñendo

+Pues el viejo te quiere ver en su oficina en menos de dos horas-Soltó con aire despreocupado el moreno

-¡¿Qué?!-grito incorporándose rápidamente-¿P-Porque a mí? No eh hecho nada malo ya eh terminado el proyecto, ¡La campaña la entregue ayer, a tiempo!

+No es como si el viejo me contase todo, yo solo doy mensajes-respondió tranquilamente

-Sai, no puedes estarte refiriendo a tu padre como "viejo", eso es grosero-Reprocho la pelirrosa

+Si, como sea-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-Por cierto Sakura-llamo

-Dime

+En pijama te ves extremadamente ardiente-Soltó sarcástico, y con una sonrisa burlesca salió de la habitación

-¡Eres un idiota!-Gruño la pelirrosa por lo bajo, que había de malo con su pijama, era decente, un pantalón holgado que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y una camisa tres tallas mas grande, era cómoda.

Bufo por lo bajo y se metió a la ducha.

+Valla que la fea se tarda demasiado, ah pasado una hora y aun no sale-murmuro el moreno

-¡Ya está!-En ese momento Sai se quedo observándola , ciertamente la chica había cambiado mucho físicamente desde que llego a Alemania, o al menos desde que la conoció , había crecido un poco, sus caderas se habían acentuado y sus rasgos habían madurado, ya no era la chiquilla de 17 años que conoció, ahora era toda una mujer a sus 23 años, había sido buena idea llevar a Sakura con Orochimaru, el tipo era un desviado que más de una vez ya lo había acosado, pero si algo tenía que reconocerle es que tenía tres cosas de sobra: porte, estilo y buen gusto, no por nada se había fijado en el, rio de su propio y ególatra chiste, fue un día….. ¿interesante?

**Flash Back**

-Vamos Sakura, será divertido, Orochimaru-sama es uno de los mejores estilistas de de Japón y del mundo -explico sonriendo

+Ni loca, no dejare que esa cosa ponga sus manos sobre mi-dijo apuntando al aludido

-Pues lo mismo digo mocosa ignorante, Sai-kun serás uno de mis mejores clientes e intimo amigo-le susurro al oí de ninguna manera tocare esa cosa que trata de pasar por humano-protesto señalando a la pelirrosa

El moreno al ver que la pelirrosa planeaba lanzársele la detuvo con un brazo.

Bufo hastiado, la pelirrosa cuando quería podía tornarse toda una molestia.

-Miren, Tu Sakura, necesitas un cambio de imagen, no puedes pasártela escondida en mezclilla y camisas tres tallas más grandes, además de que sospecho que nunca en tu vida has usado una gota de maquillaje, comenzaras en una de las mejores empresas, debes de reflejar otra imagen, y tu Orochimaru, se que adoras los retos y sin duda ella será uno de los más grandes-termino con una sonrisa

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y con una mueca de desacuerdo por parte de ambos asintieron.

Orochimaru la miro fijamente y soltó un suspiro

+ ¡Ah! Veré que puedo hacer, aunque dudo que pueda hacer mucho-murmuro-Bueno manos a la obra, ¡Kabuto!-grito-Deja lo que estés haciendo y ven en este momento, tenemos un gran proyecto entre manos.

Al instante llego un peliblanco.

-Sí, Orochimaru-sama-asintió

+Es ella- dijo señalando a la pelirrosa-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto

-Su cabello y ojos son hermosos, tiene un buen trasero y si encontramos la manera de cubrir sus puntos bajos como su poco busto y encontramos algo mas entallado para ella, seguro y podemos dejarla presentable.-termino seguro el peliblanco

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto molesta la pelirrosa, hablaban de ella como si fuera un juguete

+Muy buen análisis Kabuto, me gusta. Bueno, dejemos esto en claro mocosa-comento viendo a la pelirrosa-Tu me odias, yo te odio, pero es un favor a Sai-kun, así que cooperemos para salir juntos de esto-dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada

-Bien-acepto

3 horas más tarde, entre gritos, patadas y golpes de parte de la pelirrosa hacia Orochimaru y/o Kabuto, terminaron.

+Listo Sai-kun, ¡te presentamos a la nueva Sakura Haruno!-Grito de emoción el peligris, dejando ver a Sakura con un vestido azul eléctrico, entallando a la perfección su cuerpo, un ligero maquillaje, unos tacones de aguja y el cabello hecho rulos, se veía simplemente increíble.

-¿Y qué opinas?-pregunto tímida la pelirrosa

+Perfecto-susurro sonriendo

**End Flash Back**

-¿Por qué tan formal?- pregunto al notar el conjunto negro de la pelirrosa y su bolso en mano

+ ¡Oh! Claro Sai, porque habría de vestirme formal siendo que voy a ver a tu padre, es decir a mi jefe -Contesto sarcásticamente y con burla en su voz-Además en ese caso tu ¿Por qué vas tan formal?-Inquirió

-Sencillo, los trajes me hacen ver aun más genial-recalco con una sonrisa

+ ¡Ja! El chiste de la semana-Espeto con burla

-Bueno en ese caso si quieres que mi padre siga siendo tu jefe deberías apresurarte, en menos de una hora debes de estar frente a su oficina-Dijo con sorna y sonriendo al ver como la expresión de burla de la pelirrosa cambiaba a una de pánico.

+ ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos ya!- y jalando al moreno de su chaqueta salieron a toda prisa rumbo al estacionamiento.

Rápidamente se montaron en el Audi plateado del moreno, un carro según Sakura bastante ostentoso, pero nada iba mejor que ese tipo de carro con Sai, después de todo era el hijo de un gran empresario, que por cierto era su jefe, al cual a pesar de conocer desde hace 5 años aun le tenía pánico, no la malentiendan, el señor Ulrich era una muy buena persona, implacable en los negocios, pero era muy exigente con las personas que trabajaban para él.

Llegaron rápidamente al edificio, imponente que se presentaba frente a ellos, 30 pisos y en todos ellos trabajaban únicamente personas eficientes. Al entrar por la puerta principal, la recepcionista le dio la bienvenida a ambos, para ser más específicos a Sai, no culpaba a la chica Sai tenía un aire misterioso, era guapo, inteligente y un montón de cosas más, solo tenía un problema era demasiado… ¿insensible?, le costaba entender algunas cosas. Pero ya no pudo seguir divagando, ya habían llegado, en el último piso, la única oficina, detrás de esa puerta de roble, se encontraba su "adorable jefe". Un señor de aproximadamente 50 años, de porte elegante y aunque le costara admitirlo galante, tal vez Sai había heredado todo de él.

Inhalo y dándose apoyo mentalmente toco un par de veces la puerta.

Seguidamente se escucho un "pase" del otro lado, entro despacio y a su lado Sai, Ok, eso era extraño Sai nunca entraba cuando hablaba con su padre.

+Señorita Haruno, tome asiento-ofreció-Sai-dijo a forma de saludo

-Padre-contesto Sai

Ambos en ese momento tomaron asiento frente a él.

+Señorita Haruno, tiene alguna idea del porque la cite, en su día libre

-N-No realmente-tartamudeo

+ ¿Ya ah sabido que sucedió con la última campaña que entrego?-Inquirió

-Pues me han informado que al parecer surtió el efecto que esperábamos en los consumidores-respondió tímidamente

+ ¡Oh! Nada mejor que esté al tanto de su trabajo-esbozo una sonrisa llena de orgullo-Como sabe estoy al tanto que en menos de una semana usted termina con su beca en este país, en el momento que usted concluya sus prácticas como pasante en esta empresa, tendrá que regresar a su hogar-termino

-S-si, es algo que tengo presente señor Ulrich, no se preocupe el diseño de la última campaña ah concluido, ayer fue entregada, solo espera la completa aprobación del departamento de publicidad-contesto firme la pelirrosa

+Pues justamente de eso quería hablarle-comento con una sonrisa

-¿Disculpe? No entiendo-contesto curiosa

+Digamos que quiero proponerle un trato-sonrió aun mas

-¿Qué clase de trato?-espeto aun más curiosa

+Que sea la nueva directora en mi departamento de publicidad-soltó si más. La pelirrosa casi se va de espaldas, tenía que estar bromeando, estaba de broma, ¿cierto?

-¿E-Es b-broma?, verdad-contesto nerviosa

+Señorita Haruno, jamás había hablado tan en serio en mi vida, eh hablado con Carrick y está más que de acuerdo en que ocupes su puesto, al parecer ya quiere comenzar su vida de retiro, y no los culpo eh pensado en lo mismo, es por eso que quiero que tú Sai, ya te ocupes del cargo como presidente- Al decir eso miro fijamente a el moreno

-Por mí no hay problema padre, espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas-contesto serio el moreno

+No esperaba más de ti Sai, me enorgullece que seas mi hijo, y espero que Haruno, aceptes, hemos evaluado constantemente tu trabajo y ah sido más que excelente, pero claro, para todo esto hay…un requisito.

-¿Requisito?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

+Si, estarán a prueba, y que mejor prueba que en la cual ambos, necesitaran el uno del otro y constante comunicación… Sai Ulrich y Sakura Haruno, ambos irán a Tokio y se encargaran de la nueva matriz que abriremos en Japón, que ambos supervisaran de principio a fin …y si todo sale como esperamos, ambos podrán tomar posesión de sus puestos aquí en la central.- termino mirándolos a ambos fijamente-Así que…¿Aceptan?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que les tendía las manos para que la estrecharan cerrando así el trato.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, esa era sin lugar a dudas una oportunidad que jamás se le volvería presentar en su vida, se convertiría en la Directora del Departamento de Publicidad de "Ulrich S.A" una de las compañías líderes en el mercado de Alemania, claro, si las cosas salían bien en la "prueba", tendría que hablar con sus padres, obviamente debía establecerse en Alemania de por vida, pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-Acepto-Respondió al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano firmemente, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Acepto-soltó Sai simplemente con una sonrisa ladina

+Bueno si no hay nada más que decir, les informo que saldrán a Tokio en una semana exactamente, para que comiencen a prepararse, eso es todo, pueden retirarse-termino, acto seguido Sai y Sakura se encaminaron a la puerta y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir-a y Sakura, estoy muy orgulloso de todos los trabajos que has presentado hasta el momento-Dijo sincero, la pelirrosa sonrió y susurro un - Gracias señor Ulrich.

Ella sabía que no había palabras más sinceras que esas, el padre de Sai no se caracterizaba por adular a sus trabajadores.

Y tras una última mirada ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta. Se adentraron en el ascensor ambos sin decir palabra alguna, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sai se atrevió a hablar.

+Así que regresaras a tu hogar, y no solo eso, prácticamente ya tienes un trabajo-comento sonriente

-Sí, yo… estoy muy agradecida contigo Sai, si no fuera por ti, nunca habría logrado entrar a una empresa como esta-respondió sonriente

+Las ventajas de ser amigo del hijo del viejo-comento burlón, con maña para hacer enojar a la pelirrosa

-Como sea- le abrazo tomándolo desprevenido-Gracias por todo Sai-susurro muy bajo

Y en ese momento como una película la golpearon varios recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

+¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!¡MALDICION! Como pude haberme quedado dormida, perfecto Sakura, tu primer día y llegas tarde- se dijo sarcásticamente mientras corría a toda velocidad por el internado

Se podría decir que ese día era…uno de los peores, lo triste, apenas eran las 8:00 de la mañana.

Todo comenzó al despertar y notar que era tarde, bien, si corría no habría problema, podría llegar a una hora decente, lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, al momento de meterse a bañar se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba helada, bien, al menos así podría despertarse, -positiva, positiva- se repetía a sí misma, menos de 10 minutos y ya estaba afuera, se cambio rápidamente colocándose el uniforme del Instituto: una falda negra, camisa blanca, corbata, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y un saco, perfecto, estaba lista. Tomo su mochila y salió disparada del edificio, pero lamentablemente había olvidado el mapa del Instituto y su horario, estaba perdida, bien, tenía dos opciones regresar a su habitación que se encontraba ya demasiado lejos por el mapa y horario, o podría ir a Gestión Escolar, dar su nombre, su grupo y pedir indicaciones, como se lo había planteado la señorita Shizune el día anterior, ofreciéndole su ayuda. Eligio la segunda, grave error, al adentrarse y hablar rápidamente con ella, consiguió lo que buscaba, un nuevo mapa y su horario, pero al salir se percato de que comenzaba a llover-Vamos, debes estar bromeando- no habría sido tan grave si tuviera clases en algún salón cercano, pero como no era su día, el aula que le correspondía estaba al otro lado de donde se encontraba, tomo aire, y emprendió carrera, llovía moderadamente, cerro por un momentos los ojos, puesto que le había entrado un poco de lluvia en ellos, lo siguiente fue un golpe seco y terminar en el suelo, callo de sentón sobre un charco, su uniforme debía de estar empapado, su cabello horrible y desordenado y para colmo sintió deslizar algo caliente por su boca, hasta ese momento se percato de que sangraba de la nariz, si, un día horrible, y no sabía qué hacer, se supone debía llorar , pero sabía que eso no se le daba bien, así que opto por lo que mejor sabia hacer reír, comenzó solo con una pequeña risa reprimida, que segundos más tarde se transformo en una carcajada.

+ ¡Oye! A decir verdad no sé si huir o ayudarte-Esa voz, se le hacía familiar, alzo la mirada y observo a ese tal Sai que había conocido hace apenas unos días atrás

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me persigues?-inquirió furiosa levantándose del suelo, en esos momentos agradecía el haber dominado el alemán a la perfección, de no ser así, se vería bastante tonta amenazando en otro idioma con una mala pronunciación.

+Pues si juzgamos de esa manera yo debería de decir eso, para su información señorita llevo 5 años en este Internado, y ahora si me disculpas debo llevarte a la enfermería-dijo tomándola del brazo

-¡No! Espera tengo clases-replico tratando de zafarse de su agarre

+Vaya que eres necia-murmuro por lo bajo, Sakura continuaba jaloneándose, al ver que la pelirrosa no planeaba cooperar hizo lo mas "apropiado" la tomo en brazos fácilmente, ya que la chica era baja de estatura y muy delgada, la pelirrosa comenzó a patalear, y protestar cosa que obviamente el moreno no tomo en cuenta, se apresuro y la bajo, estaban frente a la enfermería-Vamos-dijo y entraron

-¿Sai Ulrich? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la enfermera asustada

+No tengo nada Lucy, es esta chica la del problema- la señalo y hasta ese momento la enfermera se percato de la sangre que salía de la nariz de la pelirrosa

-¡Ahora que ah pasado! Luego me lo dirás Sai, haber ven pequeña-dijo y cuidadosamente comenzó a limpiar y a tratar de detener la sangre, unos minutos después ya había parado la hemorragia.

Sakura durante todo el proceso se mantuvo callada, lo había arruinado, había arruinado su primer día, acaso más patética no podía ser.

+Cariño debes darme tu nombre y datos completos para poder hacer un justificante-pidió amablemente la enfermera, segundos más tarde ya le había dado un justificante, al menos de esa manera no tendría problemas, cuando salió observo que el chico que le había ayudado hace un momento se encontraba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los ojos cerrados, esa postura se le hacia un tanto familiar, sacudió la cabeza, no, no iba a empezar de nuevo con eso.

A decir verdad no se había dado cuenta de que el vestía el uniforme del Internado. Carraspeó intentando llamar su atención él le había ayudado, cuando cualquiera le hubiera tomado por loca, lo menos era agradecerle.

+Yo…yo gracias por tu ayuda-soltó-y lamento haberte causado tantos problemas-aparto la mirada sonrojada al recordar, como se había comportado minutos atrás.

-No hay problema, Sakura- dijo sonriente

+En serio lamento lo de hace un rato, es que eh tenido un día muy, muy feo. Gracias en serio- y le tendió la mano.

El moreno tardo unos segundos en asimilar su comportamiento y finalmente estrecho su mano, ella le sonrió, el realmente no la comprendía, cualquier chica se habría puesto a llorar, vaya que era rara.

+ ¡Achu!-estornudo la pelirrosa

-Valla tal parece que te has enfermado ya, vamos –y tomo su mano- vas a pescar un resfriado si no te pones algo seco, mi dormitorio no queda muy lejos de aquí

+N-No espera, yo ya eh sido demasiado molesta-replico la pelirrosa

-¡Ahh!-soltó un suspiro- solo cállate, te secaras y listo, de cualquier manera iba de regreso a mi habitación, además ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos ¿no? "Cariño" –termino con sorna, la pelirrosa solo atino a sonrojarse y dejarse llevar

Ese día había conocido oficialmente al que sería su mejor amigo por los próximos 6 años, Sai Ulrich.

**End Flash Back**

+Hn de nada "cariño"-comento revolviéndole el cabello

-¿Sabes?-dijo separándose de él- hoy nada puede hacerme sentir mal- termino sonriente

+Pues en ese caso, deberíamos salir a celebrar, que te parece si esta noche cenamos, yo invito-propuso galante

-¡Oh! No creo poder resistirme a tus intentos de seducción Sai Ulrich-comento sarcástica y burlona

+Lo sé, cariño, después de todo soy yo-comento galante

-Vaya ¿cuándo te volviste tan ególatra? Sai-pregunto juguetona

+Pequeña, siempre lo eh sido-respondió con un guiño

Y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mientras Sai robaba uno que otro suspiro por parte de las empleadas, Sakura hacia lo mismo solo que por parte de los trabajadores

-Hasta luego señor Ulrich- despidió la recepcionista, con una boba sonrisa al parecer de Sakura

+Adiós Clarisse – contesto galante

-Vaya todo un Casanova- se burlo la pelirrosa

+No es mi culpa, además no te sientas celosa Sakura- jugueteó

-Si, como sea – contesto despreocupada-por cierto, ¿partiremos juntos?

+Si, supongo, el viejo dijo que teníamos una semana exactamente, así que deberíamos comenzara prepara equipaje y todas esas cosas, por cierto tienes pensado ya ¿dónde podemos alojarnos mientras conseguimos un departamento?

-Si… creo, es un pequeño departamento, no estoy muy segura, vivía ahí con algunos amigos antes de venir a Alemania, no creo que ellos lo usen, tal vez podría llamarlos y preguntarles bien, pero primero pasaremos a la casa de mis padres a saludar, no quiero molestarlos con tu presencia-se burlo

+Vaya, un nuevo descubrimiento, tenias amigos-rio de su chiste, pero paró en seco al recordar algo- hablas del departamento que compartías con ese tal Sasuke y Naruto-pregunto

-Pues cual otro si no ese, además, para este punto ambos deben ya haberse ido de ahí, tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían futuros grandes, como para seguir viviendo en ese lugar-contesto la pelirrosa

+Sakura… puedo conseguir un lugar solo debemos esperar unos días antes de...

-¡No!, Sai ya soy una adulta, estaré bien – aseguro con una sonrisa

+Está bien, ya capte no me meteré…, por el momento-amenazo

-Eres imposible-afirmo riendo

+Ese es mi trabajo-le siguió el juego

Viernes 13 de Abril del 2010, Japón, Tokio

8:30 pm

+Estas de juego, ¿cierto?-gruño el menor

-No Sasuke, no estoy de juego, es importante que asistas a esta clase de eventos…velo por el lado estratégico, en un par de meses tu cumplirás la edad estipulada para hacerte cargo de la empresa y debes comenzar a relacionarte con todos nuestros socios, y…digamos que este es un evento de esa clase, donde debes demostrar humildad y carácter, esas cosas, y a mí me quitaras este peso de encima, lo ves al final todos ganamos.

+ ¿Es necesario Itachi- pregunto el menor con cara de pocos amigos

-Vamos hermano menor, será divertido, pero si tanto lo odias puedes llevar a Naruto contigo, así será más llevadero-respondió a sabiendas que el moreno prefería asistir a ese evento y a 30 mas con tal de no llevara Naruto con él.

De alguna manera, Sasuke con el paso de los años no había cambiado su porte indiferente y su actitud fría, prácticamente seguía siendo el mismo, si claro había crecido físicamente, habían muchas chicas detrás de él, no solo por su apariencia sino también porque era uno de los iconos más reconocidos en el mundo empresarial, que en unos cuantos meses podría ejercer control sobre "Uchiha Corp." Empresa Internacional que se dedicaba a la investigación y desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías ambientalistas.

+Hmp. Como sea-dijo indiferente, y se encamino hacia la puerta

-Sasuke…. olvidas la invitación- comento deteniéndolo-es dentro de una semana para ser exactos-termino extendiéndole el oficio

+Una cena de caridad… y ¿que se supone que debo hacer?-inquirió

-Pues lo normal, protocolo, ya sabes, si hay algo que te llame la atención lo compras, sencillo-respondió tranquilo el mayor

+… ¿Y quién nos invita?-pregunto después de un rato

- Es un empresario alemán Alphonse Ulrich, me parece que va a crear una matriz de sus empresas aquí en Japón, supongo, que esa cena es una manera de presentarse ante nosotros-finalizo indiferente el moreno.

¡Chan, Chan, Chan!

Hola, ¿qué tal les ha parecido?, espero que bien.

Pensaba actualizar la próxima semana, pero me dije ¿Por qué no?

Y aquí me tienen. Gracias a todos los que le han dado a alertas y favoritos, eso me alegra y me anima a continuar escribiendo. Bueno creo que eso es todo.

Nos vemos

-Amaterasu


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es enteramente mía. **

+… ¿Y quién nos invita?-pregunto después de un rato

- Es un empresario alemán Alphonse Ulrich, me parece que va a crear una matriz de sus empresas aquí en Japón, supongo, que esa cena es una manera de presentarse ante nosotros-finalizo indiferente el moreno.

+Hmp. Como sea, me largo-anuncio

-Sasuke, sé que no debo meterme en asuntos que no son míos, pero que un presidente siga viviendo en el mismo lugar desde que iba en el Instituto no es lo mejo...

+Como tú lo dijiste, no debes meterte en mis asuntos-respondió frio el moreno y dándose la vuelta abandono el lugar.

Inmediatamente se encamino hacia los ascensores .Mientras bajaba en el elevador repaso todo lo que había hecho ese día y peor aún lo que tenía que hacer los siguientes, estaba a tope con el trabajo, joder el solo quería un descanso, es que no podían darle un respiro, pero ante todo estaba su apellido, había sido un día largo, muy largo.

Al salir del ascensor y caminar hacia la recepción escucho varios "Hasta luego Uchiha-sama" acompañadas de reverencias, también, obviamente podía sentir las miradas lascivas de las empleadas sobre su persona, en cierta manera eso le inflaba un poco el ego al pelinegro, después de todo el sabia el poder de atracción que ejercía sobre el sexo opuesto, siempre había sido lo mismo desde que tenía uso de razón, la mayoría de las niñas, adolescentes y adultas con las que convivio, más de una vez le habían coqueteado o intentado algo, incluso se entero por el Uzumaki que contaba con un club de fans.

Al salir al estacionamiento el empleado le entrego las llaves de su auto.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-sama-Saludo el empleado pasándole las llaves de su BMW negro.

Si decían que las cosas se parecían a su dueño Sasuke Uchiha era una prueba irrefutable de ello, todo lo que portaba el moreno daba la mima aura sofisticado, elegante, pero a la vez frio.

Bueno después de todo, la mayoría de los Uchihas eran de esa manera, solo existían raros casos como Itachi o Izuna, este ultimo un primo lejano, en los cuales estos se permitían sonreír abiertamente y no sarcásticamente o socarronamente.

Muchos de los accionistas de la empresa "Uchiha Corp" habían pensado en Sasuke como primera elección para tomar el liderazgo de la empresa, la respuesta, sencillo, Uchiha Sasuke era lo más parecido a Uchiha Fugaku, el menor era simplemente la mejor elección, pero por motivos de edad entre otros, Itachi tuvo que asumir el mandato a la edad de 21 años cuando sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito , Sasuke era muy joven en ese entonces, solo contaba con 16 años de edad, tiempo después cuando el azabache menor podía asumir el poder, este se negó alegando que primero quería sentirse digno de ocupar el lugar de su padre como líder , todos lo aceptaron sin rechistar, nadie podía interponerse entre Uchiha Sasuke y una decisión.

Después de conducir por más de 30 minutos, llego a un apartado vecindario, de elegantes casas, para dos o cuatro personas máximo, le quedaba a la perfección pues en una casa que era diseñada para cuatro personas, únicamente habitaban dos , o bueno, una persona que era él, y lo que sea que fuera Naruto.

Aparco frente al departamento, era lujoso, pero no al punto de ser ostentoso, contaba con dos plantas, un jardín delantero, 4 habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, un baño principal y uno pequeño en la planta baja.

Al entrar se percato de que la casa estaba sola, situación extraña, el Uzumaki acostumbraba a llegar antes que él.

Se encamino directamente a su habitación, pero al llegar a la planta alta, se detuvo frente a una puerta en específico, la habitación de la pelirrosa, y por primera vez en 6 años desde que tomo la decisión de aparentar que esta no existía, se permitió recordar.

Recordó que fue en el primer año del Instituto cuando se conocieron, ella había ingresado dos meses después de haber comenzado el curso. Recordó que el Uzumaki fue el primero en hablarle con la boca llena de fideos en la cafetería para que se sentara con ellos en la mesa y que la pelirrosa no lo dudo en ni un segundo y con una sonrisa se acerco a ellos y el cómo comenzó a conversar con ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Si bien al principio nunca se había fijado en ella más que una simple compañera, porque él no la consideraba ni siquiera una amiga, se había comenzado a interesar en ella al darse cuenta que era la única chica en todo el Instituto con la que podía tener una plática decente a no ser que el dijera algo estúpido o ególatra, ella le insultara o ni siquiera eso, solo se marchaba e hiciera de cuenta que el Uchiha había desaparecido ignorándolo olímpicamente, hasta que en una o dos semanas el se tragara su orgullo y se disculpara, entonces ella le regalaba una sonrisa y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Comenzó a interesarse mas en ella, pero obviamente el no movería un dedo, después de todo el era un Uchiha y los Uchiha son perseguidos, no perseguidores, el no debía conseguir información alguna, Naruto siempre le contaba todo, además del tiempo que pasaba con ella, se dio cuenta de muchas, cosas que la pelirrosa a veces se empeñaba en ocultar por medio de sonrisas, como su inseguridad. Sakura no usaba maquillaje porque no se sentía bonita, lo cual desde su punto de vista era una reverenda estupidez, si bien no era la más bonita de todas las chicas, tenía algo especial que llamaba la atención de los demás chicos, pero claro la muy despistada nunca se daba cuenta. Claro eran cosas que nunca le comento a ella o si quiera a Naruto, el no era del tipo de idiotas que va dando cumplidos y animando a todo el mundo.

Sabía que Sakura amaba los animales, que una rara manía suya, era adoptar a los animales que se encontraba por la calle, qué prefería los días nublados, qué odiaba de sobremanera a la gente superficialista,que no le gustaba llorar frente a las personas por miedo a que la consideraran débil, que cuando estudiaba le gustaba escuchar música y relacionar los temas con la letra, que cuando alguna compañera le daba algún comentario ofensivo acerca de su apariencia le dolía, que cuando quería llorar se encerraba en su cuarto con llave y se metía debajo de las sabanas tratando de contener el llanto que finalmente salía de una manera silenciosa, que arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño cuando trataba de recordar algo, qué le gustaba leer las clásicas historias donde un caballero salvaba a su bella dama, pero por algún motivo del cruel destino su historia terminaba en tragedia, un asesinato, una partida, que a su edad nunca se había ilusionado con encontrar al príncipe correcto, el sabia muchas cosas de ella, jamás terminaría de enumerarlas, pero la que más le asusto fue cuando supo que ella le quería, que le amaba.

**Flash Back**

+ ¡Sasuke-kun!-chillo una voz demasiado aguda para su gusto, se encontraba saliendo de los vestidores

-contesto frio, pasando de largo a la pelirroja, iba tarde a su entrenamiento de futbol

+Sasuke me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo, mi padre…

-Lo siento, no puedo-la corto de inmediato

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Karin lo había sujetado por el cuello y le había plantado un beso, beso que él correspondió, era normal para él, hasta cierto punto. Con lo que no contaba era que

+Sasuk…-En ese momento la pelirrosa había aparecido por el corredor y los miraba fijamente, para ser más concretos, a él, no lo miraba con rabia o con rencor, los miraba con dolor y un deje de comprensión, Sakura siempre fue un libro abierto para él. En ese momento aparto bruscamente a Karin de él. Todo en menos de cinco segundos.

+Yo…Yo lamento haberme entrometido…. te veré en casa Sasuke, en serio lo siento, espero puedan disculparme- y se alejo corriendo, su primera reacción había sido apartar a Karin y correr tras Sakura, la razón, ni el mismo la sabia, para su mala suerte Sakura corría como el diablo en menos de un minuto ya la había perdido de vista, la siguió buscando, hasta que alcanzo a ver una mata rubia y una pelirrosa en el ultimo edificio, y por primera vez vio a Sakura llorar, y como Naruto rápidamente la abrazaba, en ese momento sabia que algo estaba mal, tal vez era algo malo había sucedido, estaba muy alejado de la realidad, se quedo ahí hasta el momento en el que el Uzumaki soltó a Sakura y esta le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa fingida, también observo el momento en el que ella se despedía del Uzumaki y comenzaba a correr en dirección a la salida, dejándolo ahí.

Se apresuro a el campo de Futbol, si era muy importante Naruto iría y le contaría de inmediato. Se había equivocado de nuevo.

Cuando Naruto llego a la práctica, después de haber sido regañado por Gai, y que este le pusiese de castigo correr 30 veces alrededor de todo el campo, el Uzumaki ni siquiera le miro o respondió a alguno de sus insultos, se encontraba ido, ni siquiera de mientras caminaban había comentado algo, pero él no iba a ser quien rompiera el silencio, si no le querían decir era porque no le incumbía, pero pronto todo lo que estaba formulando en su mente se fue al carajo al sentir el puño de Naruto chocando contra su rostro, dando como resultado que terminara sobre el suelo

+¿¡Como puedes ser tan insensible!? Maldito idiota, eres un, un bast…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues él le había regresado el golpe, provocando que el rubio, se fuera de espaldas.

-¡No tengo idea de que hablas!-grito

+Bien sabes de lo que hablo, ¡Oh!, es verdad, como puedes saber, si estabas ocupado besándote con Karin-escupió con rencor

-No es tu problema a quien bese, Karin y tú no salen, ni nada por el estilo

+Espera, ¿crees que te golpee porque besaste a Karin?-Pregunto con expresión burlona-Valla y decíamos que el idiota era yo ¿no? –ironizo con rabia y burla

-….

+Si, ¿por qué no me extraña?, eres un idiota de lo peor Sasuke, ¡**no sé porque Sakura-chan se enamoro de un idiota como tú!-**exploto el rubio, pero se tapo la boca al ver lo que había dicho, había entregado a su amiga.-Yo…yo solo olvida lo que dije.

Y por primera vez el rubio corrió lejos de él, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los agravios.

Así que eso era, Sakura se había enamorado de él y ella lo vio besando a Karin, por eso había corrido, por eso había llorado, por eso el rubio estaba molesto, se apresuro y comenzó a correr, la razón, nuevamente no la sabia, solo sabía que debía llegar rápidamente y disculparse, pero lo que encontró al llegar a casa fue diferente a lo que esperaba.

Sakura se encontraba haciendo la cena para los tres y en cuanto atravesó la puerta le saludo como siempre.

+Hola Sasuke, llama a Naruto, la cena esta lista, yo esta noche no los puedo acompañar, iré a casa de mis padres, bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo la pelirrosa, ya había salido del departamento.

Minutos después Naruto había salido del departamento como alma que llevaba el diablo, ambos sabían que la pelirrosa no iría con sus padres, el sabia que lo más probable es que fuera al parque del vecindario y se quedara ahí, y el sabia que el rubio iría con ella y trataría de consolarla, siempre era así, tu decías un comentario hiriente y aunque tratara de negarlo le dolía, y el rubio como un fiel príncipe la reconfortaría, entonces porque no se había fijado en él, porque en ti, no tenias nada bueno, lo único bueno dentro de ti era la amistad que poseías con ellos dos, así como lo único malo dentro de ellos eras tú, la amistad incondicional que te expresaba Naruto y el amor de Sakura. Pero también sabias que eras y serás un bastardo envidioso, al que no le gustaba que ella le sonriese a otras personas que no fueras tú, te gustaba que recurriese a ti cuando sentía que las cosas no tenían solución porque te hacía sentir que la protegías, te gustaba cuando se sonrojaba en el momento en el que tu le dabas algún cumplido sobre un trabajo, porque tu no dabas cumplidos, te gustaba que fuera sencilla, te gustaba cuando se molestaba con Naruto al punto de que lo golpeaba cuando este hacia una estupidez, te gustaba como se veía con camisetas que jurabas te quedarían a la perfección a ti a pesar de que a ella le quedaran gigantes, te gustaba que tomara el lado positivo a las cosas, te gustaba que fuera despistada, solo de esa manera no se daba cuenta de cuando la mirabas durante las clases o que indirectamente siempre estabas al tanto de ella por medio de Naruto, sabias que la amabas, pero que nunca te atreverías a decírselo, porque eras un Uchiha.

**End Flash Back**

Fue ese día el último en el que Sakura le sonrió.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos, el ya no era un crio, en unos cuantos meses asumiría la presidencia y tenía que enfocarse. Su vida del presente era todo, trabajar como loco durante toda la semana y los viernes salir a beber y porque no, acostarse con alguien, era un Uchiha, pero también era hombre y mujeres era algo que nunca le faltaron . En ese momento la puerta de la entrada principal se escucho y gracias a un:

+ ¡Bastardo! Estoy en casa-por parte del la voz chillona del Uzumaki, supo que su momento de reflexión había terminado.

Se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que en menos de 5 minutos Naruto estaría ahí, relatándole su día.

-¡Teme! Estoy aquí, adivina que-grito feliz el rubio

+Hmp

La verdad en esos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era escucharlo, y así paso por lo menos 30 minutos en los cuales Naruto no paraba de hablar y Sasuke lo ignoraba cambiando de canal en la televisión

-…Y entonces se supone que debo de ir a una cena de caridad, porque…

Esperen, ¿había escuchado bien?

+ ¿Que dijiste?-pregunto en espera de haber escuchado mal

-Que tengo que ir a una cena de caridad el próximo viernes, Jiraiya no puede porque…-

Sí claro Kami tenía que joderle la existencia, si solo iba el, podría presentarse, dejar un donativo y largarse antes de tener que toparse con Karin o Ino-por supuesto ambas debieron ser invitadas, sus padres eran dueños de empresas rivales de cosméticos-, pero ahora seguramente el Uzumaki querría que fueran juntos, y aparte de aguantar a esas pesadas tendría que cuidar al rubio, tal vez si Naruto no se enteraba de que estaba invita…

-¡Oh! Teme, también te invitaron, vayamos juntos, será divertido.

Si, y ahí, iba su tranquilidad, se dijo a sí mismo. Sería una semana larga

Jueves 19 de Abril Berlín, Alemania

+…Si padre no habrá ningún problema encontraremos la manera de llegar a tiempo…

Si ya todo está listo, partimos en menos de 30 minutos solo esperamos la llamada del vuelo.

Hasta luego padre, nos mantendremos en contacto.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

+Pues te tengo dos noticias, una mala y la otra pésima ¿Cuál quieres primero?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa el moreno

-¿La mala?

+ ¡Oh! Bueno en ese caso me permito informarte que seremos maestros de ceremonia de un baile de caridad, ya que el viejo no puede asistir al evento, por problemas que han surgido dentro de la empresa, al parecer tenía planeado ir, dirigir el evento y presentarnos, pero hubo un imprevisto.-comento aun sonriente

-¿¡Que!? ¿Esa es tu mala noticia? ¿Cuál es la pésima?, ¿me corrieron, ya no tengo empleo?-pregunto furiosa y angustiada

Bueno si Sai no valorara su vida se habría puesto a reír de la cara que tenia la pelirrosa, pero era Sai, por lo cual obviamente.

Comenzó a reír.

+Jajajajaja

-¿Que es lo gracioso idiota?-pregunto tratando de contener las ganas de ir y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

+Tu jajaja, tranquila no es nada de eso-le aseguro aun con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la pésima?

+Bueno… digamos que el evento comenzara dos horas después de que hayamos llegado- sonrió ya no tan seguro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso tu padre está loco?!

+Pues… yo creo que si

-¡Eso ni siquiera nos dará tiempo de nada! Debemos practicar el discurso con el que te presentaras, conociendo a tu padre ,solo se presentaran los empresarios más importantes de Japón y no puedes quedar como un tonto, además como te vas a vestir….

Pero no la siguió escuchando, Sakura pensaría en todo antes de que bajaran del avión, era obvio que estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea, como futura directora del departamento de publicidad así como de relaciones públicas, era su deber dejar a la empresa bien ante los ojos de los demás.

+Llamare a mis padres para pedirles posada esa noche, no podremos ir al departamento tan tarde, posiblemente este vacío y los vecinos nos tomen como delincuentes, joder, si tu padre nos hubiera dicho antes hubiéramos salido ayer.- tomo su celular, al parecer los padres de Sakura habían estado encantados con su regreso pues juraría haber escuchado el grito de su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Por cierto ¿quién sabia de tu regreso?

+Nadie, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ahora lo arruine, ya llame para que mi madre te prepare la habitación de huéspedes-comento desanimada

-Debes sentirte ansiosa les veras después de 6 años de solo charlar por teléfono con ellos.-comento con una sonrisa para animarla

+Si… después de 6 años-repitió para sí misma con una leve sonrisa

-Oh y también al rubio idiota ese, creo que es divertido por lo poco que me has contado de el.-comento con saña

+Naruto. ¡Oye! La única que puede llamarlo idiota soy yo –regaño mientras le golpeaba levemente en el brazo

-Vale, vale, pues es mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos que el vuelo nos deje ¿no?

+ ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vamos corre!-y tironeo de su manga como siempre lo hacia

Definitivamente Sakura había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero sentimentalmente seguía siendo una chiquilla.

+Boletos por favor-les pidió la azafata con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Claro, Sai dale los boletos-contesto rápidamente

+Claro aquí tiene- dijo pasándoselos

-Que tengan un excelente viaje- se despidió amablemente la azafata, al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Buscaron rápidamente sus asientos y los tomaron.

Les habla el capitán Arthur Breen en breves momentos despegaremos del aeropuerto de Munich con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita - Tokio por favor, en el despegue no se levanten de sus asientos, mantengan los asientos en posición vertical y no abran las mesillas.  
Les deseaos un buen vuelo y gracias por elegir compañías Esder Gracias.

Al término del anuncio del capitán, se les acerco una azafata:

+Buenas noches mi nombre es Loise y estoy a sus órdenes, dígame hay algo que pueda hacer por usted y su novia-pregunto amablemente a Sai que se encontraba en el asiento del corredor.

La pelirrosa al escucharla solamente enrojeció y tapo la cara con sus manos

-No gracias-contesto amablemente el pelinegro-debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo contigo las personas creen que eres mi novia y lo lamento pero no eres mi tipo-comento con sorna

+ ¡Pues lo mismo digo idiota!-gruño mientras enrojecía aun mas por la ira.

Ese iba a ser un viaje largo, muy largo, pero nada comparado con lo que le esperaría apenas pisara Japón.

Prefirió callarse durante el viaje, pronto cayó en los brazo de Morfeo, había sido una semana larga, a tope con trabajo, el papeleo, el equipaje, todo, no había dormido lo suficiente.

-¡Arriba! Sakura estamos por arribar –le susurro Sai al oído.

Y frente a ella estaba el aeropuerto y la ciudad de Tokio en su máximo esplendor

+Es bueno estar en casa-murmuro para sí misma

Bueno ya habían llegado a su destino y como Sai lo dijo solo contaban con 2 horas exactamente para prepararse e ir al evento, debían ser los primeros en llegar y no iba a dejar mal a "Ulrich S.A".

Al arribar pudieron ver a tres personas que portaban un cartel que decía claramente

Sai Ulrich Sakura Haruno

Sai rápidamente llamo su atención y los tipos se presentaron con una pequeña reverencia, el pelinegro en un perfecto japonés les indico que maletas debían tomar, mientras él se dirigía a uno y le pedía que lo llevase cuanto antes a su casa. Salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto siendo conducida rápidamente por Sai y tomaron una limosina que el padre de Sai amablemente había puesto a su disposición, ella le indico el camino y en menos de 30 minutos estaban aparcando frente al hogar de sus padres, una casa amplia pero sencilla, nada ostentosa pero tampoco humilde, simple y sencilla, sus acompañantes bajaron rápidamente las maletas y una vez que se les abrió la puerta comenzaron a meterlas una por una, dejando impresionada a la madre de Sakura, que después de gritar "Como has cambiado pequeña" al notar que Sakura vestía como toda una profesionista con ropa que le sentaba a la perfección, que finalmente después de unos minutos corrió abrazar a su hija y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, todo en presencia de Sai que aun permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, en ese momento un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad se acerco y en un acto completamente extraño para Sai le abrazo y le susurro un "Gracias por cuidar de ella", segundos después Sai le correspondió el abrazo y le contesto "Ha sido un placer". Se separaron al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa

+Madre, padre les quiero presentar a Sai Ulrich- señalo la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos-Mi nuevo jefe-dijo firmemente.

-Es un gusto señor Ulrich- respondieron al unisonó los señores Haruno

+ ¡Oh! No, no solo llámenme Sai, por favor-contesto con una sonrisa

-Está bien Sai, nos alegra tenerte como invitado en esta casa. Iré a preparar la cena-propuso rápidamente la señora Haruno

+Lo lamento, Oto-san, Oka-san, Sai y yo tenemos un compromiso en menos de 2 horas, así que nadie cenara hoy en esta casa, nos acompañaran a ambos- contesto con una sonrisa la pelirrosa

-¡Oh! Es una lástima, pero lo siento Sakura no podemos acompañarlos, los Aburame vendrán a cenar hoy con nosotros, no podemos cancelarles, pero podemos disculparlos a ambos-

+Eso es un problema-murmuro la pelirrosa para sí misma

-Sakura solo nos queda una hora para prepararnos-le recordó un sonriente Sai

+Es verdad!-grito alarmada-Yo tomare un baño arriba, tu puedes usar el baño de abajo-indico para luego subir corriendo y desaparecer.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento, en serio, a veces se me van, suelo ser bastante distraída y no me doy cuenta hasta después de que lo eh subido. Mejoraré poco a poco lo prometo.

Se supone este capítulo iba a subirlo ayer Domingo, pero tuve un imprevisto, lamento que esta capitulo no nos fuéramos directamente a la acción de la fiesta, pero quería centrarme un poco más en Sasuke, en el porqué de sus acciones, no quiero dar la impresión de que Sasuke siempre fue el bastando sin sentimientos, me ah costado mucho escribir desde el punto de vista de él, Pero espero que haya quedado bien o al menos decente, para ser sinceras a mi no me termino de convencer del todo, pero ya no sabía cómo exponerlo, no quiero que Sasuke salga de su papel de cabron, pero que tampoco se muestre como una piedra sin sentimientos.

Bueno ahora si podríamos decir que empezaremos con la parte divertida de darle celos a Sasuke a petición de un mensaje de **Andy. :D**

Otra cosa gracias a**vane-Namikaze: **

Por sus reviews que a pesar de que llevamos pocos capítulos me anima a seguir escribiendo, gracias por seguir la historia. :D

**Msdupree22:** Aquí está la continuación, espero no haberte decepcionado.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, gracias a las personas que le dan a alertas y favoritos, sé que no soy buena escritora, pero me alegra, ya que de alguna manera, me animan a seguir.;D.

Bueno creo que ahora si es todo.

Subiré la continuación lo más pronto posible.

Se despide Amaterasu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Iba a ser una larga noche._

+¡Sasuke!¿ No has visto mi smoking? Juraría que lo había dejado en tu armario-comento el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-¿Por qué habría de saber donde dejas tu ropa?-respondió mientras se ajustaba su corbatín, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, el no era vanidoso, pero no por eso iba a lucir como un pordiosero, aun mas cuando debía dar una excelente imagen, cosa que obviamente debido a quien era no se le iba a dificultar de ninguna manera.

A la dichosa cena no solamente asistirían sus socios, sino que además algunos de los inversionistas más importantes de Japón.

-Nos vamos en 15 minutos, si no estás listo te irás caminando perdedor –aviso dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Dedujo que el Uzumaki había entendido a la perfección porque después de 10 minutos ya estaba abajo acomodándose el corbatín.

+ ¡Listo!-sonrió para sí mismo- ¿Qué haces Sasuke?-pregunto al ver que el moreno no apartaba la vista de su portátil

-Investigo

+ ¿Investigas?-pregunto curioso

-Al responsable de la cena de caridad-contesto con los ojos aun en la pantalla

+ ¿Y para qué?-dijo confundido.

Naruto podía ser su mejor amigo, su hermano, como se autoproclamaba él, pero era demasiado inocente.

-Estrategia, "Ulrich S.A" es una de las compañías más importantes en el mercado de Alemania, su activos son casi tan altos como los de "Uchiha Corp."-comento con el seño fruncido, mientras tecleaba de nuevo en el portátil

+ ¿Es en serio? ¡Wow! El dueño debe ser más que bueno, ¿Quién es?

-¿Acaso no leíste la invitación perdedor?-pregunto fastidiado, como era posible que asistiera a un evento y no supiera quien lo había invitado- Alphonse Ulrich

+ ¡Haber!-grito mientras lo apartaba del ordenador y tecleaba el nombre-Valla, al parecer es un vampiro-bromeo mostrándole una foto de una reciente nota en un periódico.

-Hmp. Como sea, ¿te quedas?-pregunto desde la puerta del departamento, el Uzumaki al verlo tan cerca corrió lo más rápido, Sasuke no era muy amable que digamos y menos cuando de esperarlo se trataba.

Se montaron en su BMW y salieron rápidamente.

+No eres nada paciente Sasuke-baka, te quedaras solo si sigues con esa actitud, de soy el más grande bastardo y hago lo que quiero-

-Si tanto te molesta, te puedes largar dcaminando -respondió frio

+A veces me pregunto él porque me caes bien-replico con un puchero

-Porque desde que tengo uso de razón he salvado tu trasero en más de mil formas, por eso perdedor-comento mientras una sonrisa de lado se asomaba en su rostro.

**Flash Back**

-¡Naruto! despierta, ¡AHORA!-grito por todo el pasillo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, el Uchiha que pasaba por ahí, para tomar su mochila, fue arrastrado por la pelirrosa

+Sasuke, se que odias que se te moleste, pero Naruto no se despierta, ya intente de todo-dijo desesperada

-¿Y?

+Si llega tarde el profesor Asuma lo suspenderá del examen, se la ha pasado estudiando toda la noche, debes ayudarme-suplico

-Hmp.-"pronuncio" y se encamino hacia el baño, a su regreso traía una pequeña tina llena de agua.

Mientras Sakura continuaba moviéndole.

+ ¡Por Kami Naruto! ¿Te duermes o te mueres?-pregunto desesperada

Y en ese momento Sasuke le vació toda la tina en la cara.

+ ¡Ahh! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Tu bastardo!-grito al ver al Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada mientras aun sostenía la tina.

-¡Naruto! No es el momento de tus idioteces, llegaras tarde, tu examen es en menos de 30 minutos.

Y como si fuera un rayo salió disparado y se comenzó a quitar el pijama, solo que había un pequeño problema, Sakura y Sasuke aun se encontraban ahí. Sakura se sonrojo y lo único que Sasuke atino a hacer en ese momento fue el taparle la cara a Sakura con una de sus manos y sacarla de ahí.

+Eres un idiota Naruto-espeto alejado el moreno.

Ese día el por milagro de los Dioses había llegado a tiempo a su examen y para rarezas lo había aprobado.

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke tenía razón, tal vez por eso lo apreciaba, cuando no era un idiota, cabeza dura, orgulloso, ególatra, bastardo, retrograda, podía llegar a ser una buena persona, aunque aparentaba que todo el mundo le valiera un rábano.

En menos de una hora se encontraban frente al gran salón, un lugar bastante ostentoso y elegante, las personas que se encontraban alrededor charlando y bromeando entre ellas eran grandes empresarios todos vestidos de etiqueta.

Al parecer Sasuke y Naruto eran de los pocos jóvenes que habían llegado sin pareja, ambos pudieron sentir las miradas sobre ellos, no todos los días el menor de los Uchihas se aparecía en esa clase de eventos, además de que al parecer de la mayoría de las mujeres tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki eran conocidos por su galantería, respecto a Sasuke era solo un rumor, pocas lo habían comprobado.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada, en el camino ambos saludaron a varios conocidos, bueno, Naruto saludo, Sasuke solamente asentía con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Valla Sasuke esa es una buena manera socializar-se burlo el rubio

+Cierro la boca-murmuro el azabache

El salón en si tenía un hermoso decorado que asemejaba a lo victoriano dando la impresión que habían retrocedido en el tiempo.

Al entrar se percataron de que la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas, charlando y bromeando entre ellos, unos segundos después una chica de despampanantes proporciones pelirroja se les acerco rápidamente mientras canturreaba un ¡Sasuke-kun!

+Sasuke-kun mi padre quiere saber si te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra mesa-comento melosa mientras restregaba su busto contra el brazo del azabache

-¡Oh! Me parece que nos equivocamos de fiesta Sasuke, este es un aquelarre*-comento con una sonrisa que enmarcaba sus perfectos dientes

+Oh Naruto- dijo con desprecio- casualmente cuando te vi creí que me había equivocado y pensé que era la reunión de payasos-comento furiosa

-Debí haber traído mi estaca, maldita bruja-murmuro por lo bajo el rubio

+Naruto eres de lo peor no sé cómo te puedes estar invitado, además yo solo vine a ver a Sasuke-kun porque…

Pero desde hace rato el azabache había dejado de escuchar, ahora su mirada se encontraba clavada justo al centro del gran salón donde una cabellera rosada se movía con rapidez, era una estupidez, no podía ser ella, estaba dándole la espalda por lo que no podía definir su rostro.

-Eres una bruja insoport…-murmuro el rubio, en ese momento había dirigido su vista al mismo punto donde su compañero tenia fija la mirada, el mundo se había detenido para ambos, la mata pelirrosa se continuaba moviendo, con gran rapidez, parecía que estaba realmente ocupada

Naruto sintió que la garganta le ardía y sin pensárselo corrió como niño pequeño la distancia que les separaba.

-Ese idiota- pensó Sasuke ni siquiera tenía la certeza que se tratase de Sakura y ya había corrido, corrió tras de él antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

Estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con el resto de los organizadores hasta que sintió como era abrazada por la espalda.

+Sai deja de jugar al idiota- dijo sin siquiera voltear con evidente enojo en su voz

De repente escucho un pequeño sollozo giro lentamente la cabeza y descubrió que no era el moreno el que la abrazaba era Naruto, su Naruto.

-¿¡Naruto!?-pregunto sorprendida mientras que la voz se le quebraba

+ ¡Sakura-chan, eres, eres mi Sakura-Chan!-dijo suavemente mientras la aferraba mas

-Na-Naruto- dijo levantándole suavemente la cabeza que reposaba en su hombro-re-recuerdas lo qu-e dijimos los hombres n-no lloran-dijo lentamente con la voz entrecortada-además arruinaras tus rostro

+Lo sé Sakura-chan, perdón, perdón-respondió tratando de contener su voz, se separo de ella mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más grande al estilo Uzumaki.

-Te has puesto más bonita-comento con una sonrisa, y era verdad cualquier imbécil que no volteara a verla debía estar completamente ciego, se permitió observarla con detenimiento, llevaba un vestido de noche que enmarcaba a la perfección sus curvas, unos tacones, un ligero maquillaje y el cabello atado en un elegante moño, una mezcla perfecta entre ternura y sensualidad.

+Y tu más guapo-comento sinceramente-mira has crecido mucho, recuerdo que casi éramos de la misma estatura-recordó mientras hacia el ademan con sus manos

-Sí, he crecido mucho-sonrió aun mas

+Pero miren que tenemos aquí-exclamo una voz ajena a ellos, al girar pudieron ver como una pelirroja tenia sujeto del brazo a Sasuke que se encontraba inmóvil con una expresión fría en el rostro.-nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sakura, vaya al parecer el tiempo fuera te ah cambiado, quien diría que tu, sabrías utilizar correctamente el maquillaje, y aun mas dejar esas feas camisas que portabas hace años-comento con sorna y burla en su voz

-Si, así es el tiempo en el extranjero es realmente bueno, te llegas a dar cuenta que existen mujeres más desagradables de las que ya conocías-intervino otra voz que todos desconocieron excepto la pelirrosa

+Sai-musito impresionada al verlo colocarse a su lado con una expresión fría como el hielo.

-¡Vaya! ¿ y quién es este payaso? Naruto tu deberías conocerlo a la perfección dado que son de la misma esp…

+Cállate Karin- gruño frio Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, la tensión que se palpaba entre ese grupo era ajena al ambiente que tenían los invitados quienes no se percataban de la discusión.

-Bueno ya que nadie se ha animado a tomar la palabra, después de esa charla tan estimulante, me permito presentarme, señorita Karin soy Ulrich Sai-comento burlón el moreno al ver que la cara de la chica cambiaba de la arrogancia a el pánico-y me permito informarle que es la persona más desagradable que he conocido durante mi corta estancia de exactamente 4 horas en este país-finalizo con una sonrisa el moreno, dejando a una sorprendida Karin con la boca ligeramente abierta

+Discutir con una dama no es de caballeros-comento indiferente el azabache quien no movía la mirada del agarre que tenia Sai en la mano de Sakura.

-Insultar a una dama sin motivo tampoco es de clase, es que acaso las personas de este país no cuentan con ella-replico con sorna el moreno

+Poseemos más de lo que un simple alemán pudiera imaginar-contraataco con una sonrisa ladeada

-Vaya ¿quién lo diría? cuatro horas y me he encontrado con un Uchiha, para ser sinceros no eres el Uchiha que esperaba ver-comento con sorna

+Probablemente tal vez Uchiha Itachi no haya podido con el paquete, lamentablemente no todos los hijos pueden cargar con el peso de una gran corporación sobre ellos, no lo crees Ulrich-comento con una sonrisa ladeada

Todos se encontraban callados observando como los morenos se destrozaban con puro sarcasmo e ironía.

Eso iba a terminar mal pensó Sakura, recordaba al Sasuke que dejo, pero ciertamente no era tan frio o despectivo como el que tenia frente a ella, debía pararlos a ambos cuanto antes

-Sai basta, por favor-murmuro mientras apretaba suavemente su mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el azabache que inmediatamente se tenso y apretó la mandíbula, Naruto al darse cuenta supo que era momento de intervenir, Sasuke podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar asiento-indico el rubio tirando suavemente del brazo de Sasuke, pero al igual que Sai ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a retirarse, si las miradas matasen, en esos momentos probablemente se encontrarían velando a ambos morenos.

-Vamos Sai debes dar la bienvenida-recordó la pelirrosa halándolo suavemente-Naruto te veré en unos minutos ¿vale? –Pregunto al rubio quien únicamente asintió-lamento el mal rato Sasuke, Karin -dio una breve reverencia-Vamos-susurro jalando al moreno con ella y desaparecieron de vista.

-Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama, me permiten acompañarlos a la que será su mesa-pidió uno de los meseros.

+Yo…yo en un momento regreso-pronuncio Karin antes de salir rápidamente corriendo hacia su mesa

Ambos tomaron asiento, su mesa se encontraba relativamente cercana a la de los anfitriones, donde la pelirrosa tomaba lugar.

Naruto sabía que si hablaba probablemente terminaría con el cuello destrozado por parte del Uchiha, prefirió callar sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura-chan había regresado, y que manera de hacerlo la suya, pero aun mas que pequeño era el mundo de todas las reuniones en las que pudieron estar presentes fue justamente esa.

Un carraspeo llamo su atención y la del moreno en ese instante.

En medio del pódium se podía ver al tal Sai al verlo detenidamente por primera vez pudo ver que era de su edad, de piel excesivamente pálida. Al igual que ellos vestía de etiqueta y sonreía como si fuera alguna clase de modelo, vaya que se veía raro el tipo.

Como si hace unos segundos no hubiese estado a punto de ser asesinado por el Uchiha.

+Buenas Noches y sean bienvenidos, como se habrán dado cuenta no soy Alphonse Ulrich-comento con una sonrisa, provocando que más de una chica soltara un suspiro y los caballeros rieran al ver lo evidente-soy Ulrich Sai, tal vez algunos me conozcan gracias a las relaciones diplomáticas y profesionales que tienen con mi padre, pero esta noche no importa realmente mi nombre, como ustedes ya saben el motivo de esta reunión no es otro que el de recaudar fondos para la Asociación "Lucha contra el Cáncer " muchos son los que padecen, pocos los que pueden costear una enfermedad de esta magnitud, podría pasarme horas tratando de tocar su corazón, pero prefiero tocar su billetera-comento el moreno con una sonrisa provocando que la mayoría de los presentes soltara una carcajada-Todo lo que recaudemos esta noche será utilizado para la construcción de un nuevo hospital que se dedicara única y exclusivamente a atender a personas que no puedan costear los gastos. No quiero retrasar más la velada, tenemos mucho que subastar y poco tiempo. Espero y disfruten de la cena.- finalizo el moreno con una sonrisa unos cuantos segundos después los invitados estallaron en aplausos, si bien el moreno no había ofrecido un discurso de una hora, había hablado con fluidez.

Sai se dirigió a su mesa que se encontraba justo por debajo del pódium.

Minutos después el presentador, un hombre apuesto de cabello plateado que llevaba por nombre Hidan, comenzó con la subasta de algunos objetos como pinturas, casas, autos de colección, entre muchos otros tesoros que fueron donados por los accionistas de "Ulrich S.A".

-…..¡Vendido a la bella señorita por $25,000 dólares!

Después de los primeros objetos subastados el ambiente ya era lo suficientemente excitante para los invitados que comenzaran a bromear entre ellos y aportar buenas sumas de dinero.

+Lo siguiente que tenemos es un Mercedes Benz 540K Special Roadster.

Al escucharlo más de un joven se intereso.

-$50,000 dólares-dijo un castaño que Sasuke y Naruto reconocieron inmediatamente, era Hyuga Neji, hijo de Hyuga Hiashi uno de los accionistas "Uchiha Corp."

+ ¡$50,000 dólares!, ¿alguien ofrece más?-grito con animo

-¡$60,000 dólares!-grito una persona más

-¡$60,000 dólares!-confirmo Hidan

+¡$80,000 dólares!-ofreció el Hyuga de nuevo

-¡$80,000 dólares! A la 1, a las 2, a las 3 ¡Vendido Al caballero por $80,000 dólares!

Pasaron unos cuantos artículos más antes de que se hiciera un intermedio mientras se servía la cena y los músicos tomaban posiciones para comenzar a tocar.

Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra por más de 30 minutos y no dejaba de ver la mesa de los anfitriones donde se encontraban un Sai y Sakura, esta última con la cabeza baja como si se reprendiera mentalmente de algo.

El rubio debía hacer algo, conocía a su amigo a la perfecciona si como era frio y calculador, podía llegar a ser más estúpido que el, en lo que respecta a sus impulsos.

+ ¿Quién lo diría? Creí que sería aburrido, pero ah resultado de lo mejor-comento feliz el rubio mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, trataba de no mencionar ni de broma a la pelirrosa-Ese tipo no me agrada en nada, el tal Sai, tú qué opinas Sasuke-pregunto el rubio

-Honestamente pienso que es un idiota, ese fue el discurso más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida-respondió cortante

Sakura quien después de haberse encontrado con Sasuke y Naruto se había mantenido callada, le había dolido que Sasuke defendiera a Karin, le dolía él como la había mirado, sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, para su mala suerte no podía hacerlo, o no al menos hasta llegar a su habitación, quemaba en el pecho y mucho, se había prometido a si misma dejar de sentir algo por el Uchiha que no fuera más que amistad, se había equivocado, al parecer el Uchiha ya ni siquiera le consideraba una amiga, patética, simplemente patética.

-Sakura ¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Sai mientras le tendía la mano

+¡Oh! sa-sabes que soy horrible bailando-respondió y se odio así misma por haber permitido que la voz se le quebrara

-Vamos-susurro tomándola de la mano

Comenzó una melodía lenta Sai pego más a su cuerpo a Sakura y esta recargo su rostro en su pecho, sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, no quería arruinarle la velada a Sai con sus idioteces, ella y Sasuke habían dejado en claro todo antes de su partida.

**Flash Back**

Afuera llovía a cantaros pareciese que en cualquier momento el cielo se iba a venir abajo. Ya había llegado dejo con cuidado sus zapatos llenos de lodo en el pórtico, había estado caminando como una idiota sin rumbo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora, pasaban de las 12:00 am, Naruto debía estar preocupado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-escucho una voz que sinceramente no deseaba oír, en cualquier momento se rompería y no quería hacerlo, no frente a él.

+En la ciudad-respondió con simpleza se encamino a su cuarto pasando de largo al azabache, entro con cuidado y se deshizo de su abrigo, al girarse se observo en el espejo de su habitación, PATETICA, no había otra palabra estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, sus orbes rojos producto de haber llorado por más de 4 horas y por cómo se sentía no tardo en deducir que tenía fiebre.

Abajo escucho lo que a su parecer era el azabache hablando por teléfono

_-Sí, está aquí_

No había que ser un genio para imaginar que hablaba con el rubio, pobablemente el muy idiota se habría salido a buscarla, le pediría disculpas mañana, ahora todo lo que quería era dormir. Antes de meterse a la cama la puerta se abrió como si tratasen de arrancarla de la pared. Dejando ver a un Sasuke mas que enojado, furioso.

-¿¡Qué rayos te sucede!?-gruño el azabache

+Nada-respondió con simpleza

-Tenemos reglas en esta casa y una de ella es llegar antes de las 12:00 de la moche o avisar si se va a pasar la noche fui a recogerte a tu clase de idiomas, me retrase 5 minutos y tú te desapareces, sabes lo peligroso que es andar por la ciudad sola a estas horas.-el azabache estaba realmente furioso, Sakura en el tiempo de vivir con él jamás lo había visto tan molesto

+Te equivocas, te espere es solo que te vi con Akira, no quería molestarte es por eso que decidí volver sola a casa, supuse que querías pasar tiempo con ella. escupió con veneno, segundos después se lamento Sasuke y ella no eran nada, no había porque comportarse de esa manera.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero no en lugar de eso pase 4 horas de mi vida tratando de localizarte, eres una molestia-contesto frio mientras se daba vuelta y abandonaba el lugar, segundos después Sakura escucho un fuerte portazo que venía de la entrada

No soporto mas, la casa estaba sola, se dejo caer en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho y grito de coraje, de dolor, pero mas que nada de comprensión, exploto todo lo que había estado guardando salió en ese momento, el lo había admitido, era una molestia, solo eso, después de todo era su maldita culpa, ella no debió fijarse en el, debió odiarlo, porque lo que el hiciera le afectaba, sabía que el Uchiha era así , pero ella como la niña idiota se enamoro de él, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se percato cuando los brazos del rubio la sostuvieron mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarla, no sirvió solo se aferro más a su pecho dejando que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, tú me dijiste que los hombres no lloran-susurro el rubio-p-pero cuando tu lo haces yo lo quiero hacer contigo-susurro con la voz entrecortada mientras la abrazaba a un mas fuerte

+Y-ya no puedo Naruto, ya no- fue lo último que dijo, ambos se sumieron en un silencio, tanto tiempo habían pasado así que la pelirrosa no noto cuando se quedo dormida.

Una semana después le ofrecieron le oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, lo que menos quería era dejar a Naruto, pero como siempre cuando le conto este solamente le sonrió y le susurro un "Cuentas conmigo" mientras le abrazaba.

Dos semanas después en que Sasuke no le dirigiera la palabra partió a Alemania.

Naruto siempre la acompaño, Naruto fue su primer amigo, el primero que la vio romperse, el que nunca la juzgo y solamente le sonreía haciéndole pensar que todo estaría bien, ¿Por qué no se enamoro de el? Todo habría sido más sencillo, todo.

**End Flash Back**

La pieza había terminado y ella a un estaba sobre el pecho de Sai, el moreno sabía que estaba llorando, solamente le abrazo y susurro "Tranquila todo estará bien"

-Sasuke a ¿dónde vas?-pregunto el rubio confundido, pero al dirigir su vista a la pista cualquier duda quedaba resuelta, Sakura estaba con Sai.

+No es de tu incumbencia-respondió frio, mientras salía rápidamente.

Soltó un suspiro, eran exactamente las 12:00 am, acaso tenían una maldición con esa hora, si iba tras el moreno probablemente terminarían golpeándose el uno al otro, el Uchiha buscando cualquier excusa patética para romperle la cara, y a decir verdad ese día no estaba de humor, prefirió quedarse, mientras murmuraba irónicamente para sí mismo un "Brindo por nuestra amistad".

Pronto terminaría el baile, pero para el azabache, la noche apenas comenzaba.

**¡Hola!**

Aquelarre*: Es como se le conoce comúnmente a la reunión de un grupo brujas

* de las tipas que tuvo que ver con Sasuke XD

**Bueno este capítulo fue uno de los que hasta el momento me ha costado mucho escribir, porque bueno involucre a mis 4 personajes principales y trate de meter un poco de todo, si, se que la historia ha ido un poco lenta, pero para ser sinceras Sasuke se me hace uno de los personajes más difíciles y bueno un cambio radical, no se logra de la noche a la mañana. Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban.**

**vane-Namikaze: Gracias por seguir aquí, y no **

**Andy. :D Tienes razón, pero para ser sinceras Sasuke es uno de los personajes que más me gusta porque le es difícil reconocer sus sentimientos por culpa de su ego y orgullo.**

**Alanita3: Aquí está la continuación, por favor no me mandes esas babosas . me gustan mis ojos XD.**

**Gracias a todos los otros lectores, que le dan a favoritos y esas cosas. C:**

Bueno ahora sí creo que eso es todo, nos leemos.

Amaterasu.


End file.
